


Если начнётся Апокалипсис, напиши мне

by softly_play, WTFStarbucks2017



Series: Миди G-PG-13 [8]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire Slayer, Bucky the Vampire Slayer, Captain America Steve Rogers/Modern Bucky Barnes, Humor, M/M, WTF Starbucks 2017, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian, Тексты G-PG-13
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-29
Updated: 2017-01-29
Packaged: 2018-09-20 07:20:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9480866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/softly_play/pseuds/softly_play, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTFStarbucks2017/pseuds/WTFStarbucks2017
Summary: Баки — Истребитель вампиров.Предупреждения: вампирская АУ, разница в возрасте, Баки-хипстер и шуточки про член.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [If the Apocalypse comes, text me](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8435119) by [relenafanel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/relenafanel/pseuds/relenafanel). 



— Я согласен, что эта причина будет получше, разве нет? — небрежно спросил Баки, водя пальцем по прилавку перед собой. Там лежала анкета, где ответы нужно было отметить галочкой в квадратиках. В том числе, был вопрос про его пол. Всё выглядело так, словно Грег хотел это выяснить, не спрашивая прямо. — Но нет, я просто хреновый лучший друг, случайно коснувшийся сверкающего посоха, которым Гэндальф Серый и Липкий целился прямо в голову Истребительницы, и вот я здесь. Истребляю. Так какой был вопрос? 

— Вы хотите стать членом нашего клуба? Покупаете девять волшебных предметов и получаете десятый в подарок.

— Нет, — ответил Баки, глубоко оскорбившись. — Ни у кого нет времени на это дерьмо. Ты меня не слушал? Я случайно стал Истребителем, когда дотронулся до светящегося посоха. Разве не знаешь, сколько времени отнимает эта работа? 

— Уверен, что очень много. — Демон Гриххидж жадно кивнул в сторону Баки, то ли соглашаясь с ним, то ли пытаясь полакомиться его волосами. Баки подумал, что, наверное, волосы были для них одной из любимых закусок. Волосы или кожа.

Он надеялся, что волосы.

Несмотря на то, что очень их любил. Они наконец-то отросли достаточно, чтобы их можно было собирать в хвост. С распущенными волосами истреблять вампиров было той ещё задачкой, но отражение в зеркале говорило ему, что это стоит затраченных усилий.

И раз уж теперь Баки мог умереть в любой день, в процессе он собирался выглядеть потрясающе.

Он не хотел убивать Грега, если тот всё-таки попытается съесть его волосы.

Не то чтобы он думал, что Грег и правда съест его. Баки, может, и не был лояльным членом клуба, но чертовски хорошим клиентом — да. У него на заточку кольев уходило гораздо больше времени, чем он готов был провести с палкой в руках, если только это был не его член. Он прислонился к прилавку, пока Грег рылся в шкафу в поисках серебряных наконечников для болтов, которые Баки специально заказывал. 

— Это не только развлечение. Знаешь, как трудно сделать высокий удар в узких джинсах? Они действительно тесные.

— Я не замечал, что вы носите штаны.

Демоны Гриххидж: не очень хорошо отличают одежду от кожи. Баки сделал мысленную пометку.

— Ну, я ношу, и это удовольствие ниже среднего, — проворчал он, посмотрев на анкету перед собой. — Я покупаю много магических предметов, — начал размышлять он вслух.

— Покупаете.

— Я постоянно сюда прихожу, — продолжил он.

— Да.

— Членство в демонической организации предполагает дополнительные условия, вроде того, что я не могу закупаться в другом месте, иначе должен буду отдать вам своего первенца?

Грег кивнул.

— Это отстой, — признал Баки, просматривая документы, чтобы узнать, что люди обещали. Ага. Кожа. — Много продаёшь?

— Не много.

— Грег, приятель. Мне понравилось это место, — польстил Баки, обводя руками магазин. — Здесь уютная атмосфера. Что есть, то есть. Будет непросто найти что-то подобное, когда многие магазины маскируются под сувенирные лавки. Но, если ты съешь кожу тех, кто нарушит контракт, мне придётся убить тебя.

— Вы мудак, — ответил Грег, и Баки показалось, что тот хмурился, пока доставал коробку с контрактами и выкидывал их в мусор.

— Я рад, что мы понимаем друг друга, — сказал ему Баки.

— Я с нетерпением жду, когда смогу съесть все ваши подбородки, — произнёс Грег с сожалением. И Баки был уверен, что это было своего рода комплиментом.

— Что? — переспросил он, поднимая руки к лицу. 

Демоны Гриххидж: не очень хорошо отличают одежду от кожи. 

— Ты имеешь в виду мой шарф? — недоверчиво спросил Баки в конце концов.

Может быть, пришло время немного облегчить лук «Осень в Бруклине», в котором Баки щеголял круглый год, раз уж Демоны Гриххидж начинают считать его шарфы едой.

~

Неудивительно, что Бруклин был филиалом ада на земле. Весь Нью-Йорк был заполнен людьми, мечтающими или стать успешными, или вообще не существовать. Баки никогда не встречал вампира (или кого-нибудь ещё), не желающего преуспеть в своих гнусных планах или поохотиться на тех, кто хотел бы исчезнуть. Нью-Йорк был прекрасным местом, чтобы всё это осуществить.

Потом все эти вампиры выясняли, что на Манхэттене жизнь слишком дорогая, если у тебя нет связей или ты не богат. И возвращались в Бруклин, чтобы охотиться на хипстеров из среднего класса и скрываться в беднейших районах, где постоянно пропадали люди. Баки каждый раз смеялся, когда ему попадалась очередная книжка для подростков, идеализировавшая вампиризм на Манхэттене, потому что реальность была очень далека от идеала. Заберите у вампира все эти кровопийские штучки и образ ночного кошмара — и останется человек с теми же способностями, что и при жизни, просто его гораздо меньше заботят бытовые проблемы вроде обмена денег.

На самом деле в старых склепах и на заброшенных станциях метро жило гораздо больше вампиров, чем в Верхнем Ист-Сайде. Они не справлялись на Манхэттене и, видимо, сразу же думали, что Бруклин — самое подходящее место.

Но не во время его дежурства. Манхэттен мог хоть навсегда попасть под контроль вампиров, но и ноги их никогда не будет в Бруклине. Бруклин принадлежал ему. Барнсы жили здесь так долго, что застали ещё первые бруклинские игры Эксельсиора в тысяча восемьсот пятьдесят четвёртом. Барнсы жили в Бруклине тогда и уж точно будут жить здесь и после смерти Баки.

(У Баки было странное предчувствие, что однажды он встретится лицом к лицу с давно умершим родственником, восставшим из могилы.)

(Это могло случиться — слишком много лет назад семья Барнсов обосновалась в Бруклине.) 

Хотя Баки был типичным измотанным жителем Бруклина, он относился к новому поколению Барнсов. Вырос с мыслью, что упорный труд и образование — это путь к успеху в районе, где он родился, но насмешка судьбы заключалась в том, что сейчас он с трудом выживал в Бруклине с его всё возрастающими ценами. Впрочем, он был Истребителем — так что насмешкой судьбы была вся его жизнь.

~

Большую часть времени Баки работал дома — это максимально подходило его распорядку дня, потому что защищать Бруклин от мудаков и придурков с мистическими силами нужно было круглосуточно. Быть имидж-консультантом онлайн — точно не то, чем он планировал заниматься всю оставшуюся жизнь, начиная с шестнадцати лет, но у него уже было одно призвание. Он и не надеялся, что жизнь будет полностью соответствовать ожиданиям.

Он сидел перед компьютером в ожидании уведомления, что кому-то понадобились его услуги, когда его внимание привлёк репортаж в новостях. Даже не столько сам репортаж, сколько надпись: ГЕРОЙ ВТОРОЙ МИРОВОЙ ВОЙНЫ ВОССТАЛ ИЗ ЛЕДЯНОЙ МОГИЛЫ.

Баки прибавил громкость, с подозрением взглянув на экран. Слова «восстал из могилы» никогда не предвещали ничего хорошего, особенно когда об этом сообщали популярные СМИ.

Сначала он узнал костюм.

Капитан Америка щурился на солнце, прикрывая глаза рукой. Он выглядел смущенным и сердитым, пока камера показывала его лицо крупным планом.

— Мне больше нечего сказать, — огрызнулся он на репортёра. — Вы пытаетесь застать меня врасплох, поставив так, чтобы солнце светило прямо в глаза, бросаетесь двусмысленными оскорблениями в адрес моей команды, а потом задаете вопросы о тонкостях политики после Второй мировой войны, словно тех трёх недель, как я проснулся, достаточно, чтобы изучить почти семидесятилетнюю историю. Так что когда я говорю, что мне больше нечего сказать по этому поводу, я предлагаю вам отойти и пропустить меня.

Баки в шоке уронил ноги с журнального столика.

— Ни хрена себе, — сказал он, обращаясь к пустой комнате. — Капитан Америка — вампир.

Чувствительность к солнцу? Проснулся через семьдесят лет? Абсолютно точно, сто процентов вампир. (Или, предположил Баки, он может быть демоном.)

— Круто, — сказал он, снова обращаясь к пустой комнате, где никто не мог увидеть, с каким ликованием он схватил блокнот и написал наверху новой страницы:

Способы убить Капитана Америку (если он вампир или демон из ада):

№1, Баки написал со смешком: флагштоком.  
№2…

~

Всё это было сплошной теорией. Баки не собирался отвлекаться от своих дел, чтобы убить Капитана Америку — по крайней мере до тех пор, пока Капитан Америка не сунется в Бруклин. Капитан Америка был национальным героем и, насколько Баки мог судить, действительно спасал жизни.

Если один или два человека исчезали каждый раз, когда Капитан Америка спасал сотни и тысячи, может быть даже миллионы людей, то как вписать это в рамки морали?

Баки не хотел быть тем, кто будет отвечать на этот вопрос. Казалось, Капитан Америка проводил всё своё время на Манхэттене, сражаясь с пришельцами и тусуясь с Тони Старком, так что немного удачи — и Баки никогда не придётся принимать решение.

Пусть Истребительницы на Манхэттене сами позаботятся об этом.

~

— Проблема не в том... — начала объяснять Наташа после того, как Баки рассказал ей о своём решении моральной дилеммы «Капитан Америка — вампир» и она просмотрела список способов убийства и сделала несколько пометок на полях, — что Капитан Америка был создан в Бруклине. Она в том, что здесь родился Стив Роджерс. Бруклин может быть единственным, что у него осталось.

Баки скрестил руки на груди. 

— Ты говоришь, что я должен убить его потому, что он считает это место домом и, возможно, вернётся сюда?

— Если из всех четвероногих ты видел только собаку, тебе будет нелегко распознать кошку.

— Оба хищники, — подчеркнул он.

— Как и многие другие, — ответила Наташа с таким мудрым видом, что Баки захотелось ей врезать.

Он вздохнул, проведя пальцами по волосам.

— Ты говоришь, что я не должен убивать Капитана Америку, потому что он может выглядеть как моя проблема, но может и быть чем-то новым и иным, хорошим? — спросил Баки, произнеся последнее слово с сарказмом. — Старым и иным, учитывая обстоятельства.

— Я пока бы такого не сказала, — ответила она спокойно. — У тебя хорошо развиты инстинкты, положись на них.

Инстинкты Баки были выстраданы необходимостью выживать. Но у них был свой предел, и у Наташи, когда она ещё была Истребительницей, инстинкты были развиты намного лучше. И это одна из причин, думал Баки, почему Истребительницами всегда были женщины. Им в этом мире нужно было гораздо быстрее осознавать опасность и реагировать на неё. Баки спас от ограбления или изнасилования столько же людей, сколько и от нападений вампиров. Он больше не удивлялся тому, что одни люди могут творить с другими.

Но ему пришлось научиться всегда быть начеку после одного происшествия в прошлом. В этом и была разница между ними.

~

Через два года после того, как Баки впервые увидел его в новостях, Капитан Америка переехал в Бруклин. Поэтому Баки натянул свой самый чёрный шарф, чтобы скрыть лицо, и вышел на по-осеннему прохладную улицу на поиски. 

Капитан Америка выглядел крайне подозрительно, оставляя за собой след из добрых дел. Баки наблюдал за тем, как тот расплатился за сэндвич, помог кому-то донести покупки, сыграл партию в шахматы с одним из пожилых шахматистов в парке (и выиграл, чтоб его) и остановился помочь надеть соскальзывающий клапан на пожарный гидрант.

После этого обтягивающая футболка Капитана промокла настолько, что практически просвечивала. И Баки был не единственным, кто это заметил: Капитан Америка стал причиной небольшой аварии при попытке перейти улицу, а потом ещё и решил убедиться, что в дтп никто не пострадал.

Иногда зрение Истребителя было грёбанным благословением. Баки мог разглядеть капельки воды, находясь в соседнем квартале, и испытал внезапное сочувствие к демонам Гриххидж, которые были не в состоянии отличить кожу от одежды, потому что у Капитана Америки различие было едва заметно.

Может быть, это было уловкой, предположил Баки. Заманить людей добротой и красивым лицом, чтобы потом съесть их. Баки никогда не видел вампира, который бы на самом деле мог провернуть такое. Что-то новенькое.

~

№4: покрасить болты арбалета в красно-бело-синий.

~

— И что из его одежды зачаровано? — поинтересовалась Наташа, и этот вопрос был скорее замечанием. Он был задан так, чтобы заставить Баки остановиться и на самом деле обдумать ответ. — Должна быть причина, по которой он может находиться на улице днём.

Это был отличный вопрос, потому что, насколько Баки мог судить, на Капитане Америке не было никаких безвкусных ювелирных штук. Может быть, кто-то поумнел и перестал зачаровывать такие уродливые и очевидные побрякушки. У Баки была отличная возможность рассмотреть грудь Капитана во время Инцидента С Гидрантом, и он мог сказать с уверенностью в почти девяносто восемь процентов, что украшений на шее Капитана не было. Ему нужно было бы увидеть Капитана Америку голым, чтобы убедиться, что у того не было какого-нибудь браслета на щиколотке или пирсинга, скрытого под штанами.

— Пока не знаю. — В пальцах Баки замелькали вязальные спицы. Ловкость и подвижность пальцев были важны для истребления: жизнь Баки часто зависела от того, насколько быстро он мог собрать кол или зарядить арбалет.

Баки мог сделать и то и другое с легкостью.

К тому же он мог связать свитер, абсолютно не глядя на руки, и быть уверенным, что не пропустил ни одной петли. Для большинства Истребительниц это было естественно, но у Баки были проблемы с мелкой моторикой ещё до обращения. Трогать вещи, которых нельзя касаться ни в коем случае? Вот это он умел.

Взгляд Наташи был настолько пристальным, что в конце концов Баки пришлось смотреть на вязание, чтобы только не видеть в её глазах упрёка, о котором он ничего не хотел знать. 

— Что случилось с «положись на свои инстинкты»?

— В тебе говорят инстинкты или упрямство? — спросила Наташа. Она собирала арбалет Баки ловкими, отработанными движениями. Наташа была единственным человеком, кому Баки позволял приблизиться к своему оружию, и хотя он надеялся, что она своё дело знает, всё равно всё проверял после её ухода. 

— И то и то, — признался Баки. — Но помнишь демона Кйорти в две тысячи двенадцатом году? Тогда тоже никто не верил моему истребительскому чутью.

— Ты так уверен насчёт Капитана Америки, что даже используешь «я тебе говорил» о две тысячи двенадцатом?

— Думаю, да.

~

Баки пришлось два дня наблюдать, как Капитан Америка бегает в три часа утра, чтобы выяснить его распорядок дня. Он ловко поднялся на одну из пожарных лестниц в переулке, который служил короткой дорогой к парку, и стал ждать. Несмотря на надвигающийся тёплый циклон, из-за которого днём осенний воздух казался последним дуновением лета, ночи были довольно холодными. Так что тёмная куртка и согревала Баки, и помогала ему оставаться в тени. Даже в тех редких случаях, когда кто-то видел, как Баки занимал позицию, у него очень хорошо получалось быть незаметным: он практически сливался с окружающим пейзажем и мог провести так очень много времени. Когда Баки ждал свою добычу, он был очень, очень терпеливым.

Способности Истребителя сделали его мышцы и суставы более выносливыми. Теперь они редко затекали или уставали до боли, и их почти никогда не сводило судорогами. Баки мог моментально нанести удар после долгих часов неподвижности.

Прошло около двадцати минут, прежде чем он услышал шаги Капитана Америки. Движение тени, скорость бега, отсутствие тяжёлого дыхания подсказали Баки, что это тот, кто нужно, ещё до визуального подтверждения. Баки рассчитал время и спрыгнул перед Капитаном Америкой, как раз когда тот завернул за угол.

Баки приземлился, присев на корточки, а затем выпрямился перед остолбеневшим Капитаном, который был ошарашен внезапностью его появления. Баки скрестил руки на груди и прищурился в попытке выглядеть устрашающе.

— Бруклин — моя территория, — пригрозил он. — Кто-то должен был предупредить тебя, что не стоит не связываться с Бруклинским Истребителем.

Капитан Америка нахмурился, стиснув зубы. 

— Я не реагирую на угрозы бандитов, — ответил он, продолжив свой путь по переулку. Он был совершенно не испуган. — Не рекомендую давить на меня. Я не подчинялся даже в тридцатые, а сейчас я, чёрт возьми, точно куда сильнее.

— Бандитов?! — Баки вспылил. — Я Истребитель.

Капитан Америка прищурился: 

— Я слежу за тобой.

— Я первый начал следить за тобой! — крикнул Баки в спину уходящего капитана. Боже правый.

~

№8: телефонным шнуром (пометка: найти телефон со шнуром??? Может быть, в музее?)

~

— Такие, как ты, не особо нуждаются в кофеине, — сказал Баки, встав рядом с Капитаном Америкой в очереди в кафе, которое часто посещал, пытаясь не отключиться после примерно пятидесяти шести часов без сна. Только благодаря действию адреналина Истребителя он мог продержаться так долго без галлюцинаций. Теперь Капитан Америка преследовал его в отместку?

Уже давно ни один вампир не бросал Баки вызов.

— Супергерои? — спросил Капитан в замешательстве. — Ты это имеешь в виду под «такие, как ты»? Или это потому, что я бисексуал? — он сказал последнее слово осторожно, словно не был уверен в правильном произношении или контексте. Или никогда раньше не произносил его вслух. — Я могу заверить тебя, что мы существуем и пьём кофе.

— Нет, — с жаром ответил Баки, не дослушав вопрос.

Чёрт, что? У него действительно была возможность заняться сексом с Капитаном Америкой? У большинства Истребительниц хотя бы раз в жизни случалась постыдная интрижка, но Баки ещё никогда не встречал настолько привлекательного вампира, чтобы перестать считать секс с ними отвратительным.

До этого момента. 

Да, он определенно поддерживал идею секса с Капитаном Америкой. Но пока Баки раздумывал над этим, тирада Капитана набирала обороты: 

— Мне говорили, что у людей могут быть с этим проблемы. Выбравшись изо льда, я дал себя убедить, что теперь ситуация намного лучше, но всё равно постоянно разочаровываюсь. Так называемый двадцать первый век... если я ещё хоть раз услышу, как кто-то объясняет мне, что «лучше сороковых» — это подходящая мера измерения прогресса, я... — он вздохнул. — У меня есть дела поважнее, чем слушать гомофобные высказывания. 

— Эй! — ответил Баки возмущённо. — Я гей, я бы никогда… это не намёк на твою ориентацию. — О которой, чёрт побери, Капитан Америка би, Баки совсем не собирался думать в ближайшее время. — Это потому, что ты, ну, знаешь, — Баки продолжил, подняв пальцы ко рту в попытке изобразить клыки, — кровопийца.

— Я услышал достаточно, — Капитан Америка гневно ощетинился. — В моё время жизнь в Бруклине была очень дорогой из-за инфляции, и мне приходилось бесконечно вкалывать, чтобы продолжать жить здесь. Я никогда не просил пособия, если ты об этом.

— Эй! — воскликнул Баки, прежде чем успел подумать. — Я говорю не о деньгах. Бруклин и сейчас пиздец какой дорогой. Дело в том, что ты вампир.

— Тебе везёт, что тут семьи кругом, а то я бы ударил тебя за эти слова, — его голос стал тихим и злым.

Ну ла-а-адно.

— Нет, приятель, это тебе повезло, — пригрозил Баки в ответ, оглядывая кафе. В прошлый раз, когда он был здесь, это место не пользовалось особой популярностью у среднестатистических семей, верно? Проклятая реконструкция Нью-Йорка.

Баки фыркнул, но остался в очереди за кофе, потому что, чёрт возьми, он не позволит Капитану Америке запугать себя и оставить без живительной дозы кофеина. Баки сам угрожал ему! Капитан выглядел сердитым из-за присутствия Баки. Он застыл без движения, демонстрируя негодование всей шириной своих могучих плеч. Оба проторчали там добрых пятнадцать минут с кислыми выражениями лиц, слишком упрямые, чтобы уйти.

Капитан Америка первый получил свой кофе, черный, как и его бессмертная душа, а когда обернулся и увидел, что Баки продолжает наблюдать за ним, нахмурился ещё сильнее.

Ну что за фееричный мудак.

~

— Какое зло таилось в Бруклине этими ночами? — мягко спросил Сэм. Они с Сэмом отчитывались друг перед другом с тех пор, как Баки стал отправлять бездомных ветеранов в службу помощи, прежде чем те становились едой для вампиров. Баки помог спасти Сэма много лет назад, когда Наташа ещё была Истребительницей. Конечно, тогда всю грязную работу сделала Нат, пока Баки вместе с Сэмом прятались за прилавком, а она разбиралась с каким-то кислотным демоном, который обжигал одним касанием. Но это Баки схватил левой рукой щупальце, не дав ему сомкнуться вокруг шеи Сэма.

Потому они и отчитывались.

— Капитан Америка би, — ляпнул Баки.

— Что? — спросил Сэм, поперхнувшись чаем. — Ты трахался с Капитаном Америкой вместо того, чтобы охранять город от вампиров? 

Ха! Это было смешно. Капитан настолько ненавидел его, что когда на днях Баки помахал ему через дорогу, то получил в ответ средний палец. А ведь однажды он видел, как грабитель наставил пистолет на старушку прямо перед Капитаном Америкой, а тот даже не повысил голос.

— Нет! Он вампир! Но ещё он би, и, поверь мне, я хотел бы, чтобы это совсем не имело значения, но, по-моему, пришло время сделать глупость и потрахаться с ним. Каждая Истребительница имеет право разок перейти на тёмную сторону.

— Капитан Америка — вампир? — спросил Сэм с непередаваемым выражением лица, которое появлялось каждый раз, когда он не верил тому, что слышал. Поскольку Сэм был прагматичным человеком, это происходило почти всегда, когда они разговаривали о чём-то, кроме спорта. В первую встречу Баки подумал, что оно у него всегда такое.

Баки пожал плечами.

— Я не ловил его с испачканным кровью ртом, так сказать, но как ещё можно объяснить его чудесное спасение изо льда? Либо он вампир, либо какой-то демон.

— Ты не читал комиксы? Учебники истории?

— Это пропаганда, чтобы скрыть правду, — ответил Баки, пренебрежительно махнув рукой. — Совсем не обязательно, что он злой. Такое уже было... сколько? Один раз? За всё время, пока я этим занимаюсь.

— Он может быть не злым? — переспросил Сэм.

— Может, — повторил Баки.

— Надеюсь на это, — сказал Сэм. — Как ты планируешь избавиться от Капитана Америки?

Баки подумал, что более актуальная сейчас проблема — как он собирается прекратить попытки забраться Капитану Америке в штаны, если окажется, что тот не злобная ночная нечисть.

— Ну, я в любом случае собираюсь воткнуть в него свой кол, — Баки подвигал бровями.

— Я знаю, ты считаешь себя умным, но подумай серьёзно хоть минуту. Он — национальное достояние. Количество людей, которые переполошатся, если он исчезнет, будет астрономическим. Щ.И.Т. будет гоняться за тобой. Если они знают, что он вампир, то определенно знают и о существовании здесь Истребителя. Тони Старк считает Капитана близким другом. Бруклин любит его как родного. Хочешь разочаровать всех в Бруклине?

— Да, конечно, все эти хипстеры сходят с ума по Капитану Америке. Но он был крут в тысяча девятьсот сорок пятом, а сейчас две тысячи пятнадцатый, так что они переживут.

— Все эти хипстеры? — Сэм бросил саркастичный взгляд в его сторону. — Сколько на тебе шарфов прямо сейчас? 

— Три, но мне холодно, поэтому только один для украшения.

Сэм изобразил фейспалм — его явно всё это достало.

~

— Почему никто из вас, засранцев, не мог сделать этого на Манхэттене? — спросил Баки, глядя вниз с крыши склепа на кладбище Грин-Вуд. Жуткий каменный херувим давил ему на голень, и хоть Баки не был произведением искусства, ему пришлось застыть в позе карающего ангела.

(К такому жизнь его не готовила.)

(Совсем.)

(Хотя Истребительница должна хорошо владеть мечом. На всякий случай. В профессиональных целях.)

(А не потому, что это круто выглядит.)

— Сделать что? — спросил ближайший засранец, и его руки были испачканы в…

Грязи.

— Бог мой, — Баки демонстративно тяжело вздохнул и закатил глаза. — Вы разграбили могилу?

— Сейчас два часа ночи, и я с лопатой, — съехидничал засранец номер два. — Что ещё мы могли делать?

— Приятель, — ответил Баки, — ты понятия не имеешь, в какое дерьмо ввязался. Мне стоило бы оставить вас на произвол судьбы, но я сделаю вам одолжение и спасу ваши дурацкие жизни, позвав копов.

— Я бы не стал этого делать, — сказал засранец номер один, доставая пистолет и прицеливаясь в Баки.

Что там было про гражданских с оружием? Баки винил во всём правительство.

— Ты серьёзно? — спросил Баки со вздохом. — Не усугубляй ситуацию.

— Смертельно серьёзно, — ответил грабитель и выстрелил в Баки.

Баки сам не понял, когда начал двигаться, действуя на инстинктах и адреналине, лишь чувствовал, как края раны на боку расходились с каждым движением. Чтобы обезоружить двух глупых людей, нужно было меньше времени, чем он обычно тратил на вампиров. При этом Баки старался оставить их в живых, так что пришлось действовать осторожнее.

Наконец оба оказались связаны около могилы, а Баки зажимал рукой бок. Чувствуя, как теплая кровь струится по пальцам, он размышлял, насколько серьёзной была рана, пока свежий ветер не охладил руку. Он люто ненавидел, когда в него стреляли.

— Я должен спросить. — Пистолет Баки был всё ещё направлен на расхитителей могил. У Баки был секрет, который он не то чтобы тщательно хранил — ему просто пока не удавалось никому похвастаться этим во время ночной смены: он чертовски хорошо обращался с огнестрельным оружием. Он так и сказал бандитам, но, кажется, те не слишком впечатлились. А ведь Баки мог убить их одним мизинцем. Он заслуживал большего уважения.  
— Вам нужна какая-то часть трупа для колдовства? Вы собираетесь воскресить кого-то? Или что-то? С какой целью вы вообще сюда пришли?

— Мы хотели заложить вещи за наличку.

Люди. Серьёзно?

— Здесь? — спросил Баки недоверчиво, обводя рукой старые надгробия. — Здесь ни у кого нет денег. 

— Здесь должны быть ценные вещи, — уточнил засранец номер два. — Эти люди жили на Пятой авеню, а теперь гниют тут, по эту сторону реки.

— Вполне разумно, — размышлял вслух Баки, прикинувшись тупым. Он провёл чертовски много времени на Грин-Вуд. Слишком много. Судя по надписям на надгробиях, многие из мешков с костями раньше были важными людьми. Чем роскошнее склеп, тем выше была вероятность, что там поселился какой-нибудь вампир. Но в этой части кладбища почти все надгробия были скромными или вообще отсутствовали. Что за придурки. — Вы прочитали об этом в Википедии?

— Да, — с вызовом ответил мужчина.

~

Шутка была в том, что пока Баки ждал копов, одной рукой держа воров на прицеле, а второй зажимая быстро затягивающуюся рану на боку, ему всё время казалось, что за ним кто-то наблюдает. 

Когда он обернулся, чтобы посмотреть, никого уже не было. Слежка за ним ничем хорошим не заканчивалась.

~

№14: украсть щит. Обезглавить врага его же оружием. Оставить щит себе? И перекрасить в чёрный.

~

Баки пришлось хорошенько поработать запястьем, чтобы вырвать кол из груди вампира. Он ненавидел промахиваться мимо сердца: приходилось вынимать кол и пытаться снова. В первый раз ему удавалось захватить вампира врасплох — тот привык быть на вершине пищевой цепочки и не допускал даже мысли, что Баки мог с ним справиться. Во второй раз? Во второй раз было сложнее, даже несмотря на ранение. Вампир становился осторожнее и злее. 

Баки быстро атаковал снова, не давая противнику времени перегруппироваться. На этот раз оружие достигло цели, пробивая рёбра и попадая в сердце. Тело вампира быстро распалось вокруг кола, превращаясь в прах.

Он не знал, почему после удара о мусорный контейнер, на котором даже осталась вмятина от его плеча, так сильно болели все мышцы. Либо он устал больше, чем думал, либо эта группа вампиров была сильнее, чем обычно. Баки встал, тяжело дыша. Несколько прядок выпали из пучка волос и щекотали лицо.

Пострадавший застонал и перевернулся. Баки вздрогнул, отшатнувшись, и едва не споткнулся о контейнер, который во время сражения успешно обходил. Случалось, конечно, что Баки появлялся в последний момент, чтобы спасти человека от незавидной участи, но если пять вампиров напали на одну жертву и успели хорошенько поработать над ней, постаравшись высосать больше крови, чем было в артериях…Баки бы сказал, что шансов нет.

— Блядь, — с чувством сказал он, пока человек пытался отдышаться. Баки смотрел, как тот сел, издав такой звук, словно боль для него — обычное дело, и ощупал пальцами укус на шее, из которого кровь текла по горлу, пачкая воротник рубашки. 

— Чёрт, — человек смотрел на Баки, зажимая рану, и выглядел скорее смирившимся, чем испуганным.

И в этот момент Баки узнал его. Зрение Истребителя в ночное время было фантастическим, но фонари уже погасли, и в темноте переулка было сложно различить даже цвет волос. Однако любой, кто хоть раз общался с Капитаном Америкой, не мог не узнать его голос (или его волевой подбородок), когда тот говорил. Так что да, Баки узнал его.

Блядь и чёрт точно описывали ситуацию.

— Вот, — сказал Баки, стягивая толстовку. Он опустился на колени рядом с Капитаном и предложил её, с опаской, дожидаясь разрешения, прежде чем прикоснуться. — Позволь мне помочь.

Капитан Америка кивнул, соглашаясь и убирая пальцы с шеи. Они были покрыты кровью, и Стив безучастно смотрел на них, пока Баки прижимал толстовку к ране, которая теперь выглядела не настолько рваной. 

— Ты не представляешь, — между прочим сказал Баки, — как часто меня спасало только то, что меня тяжело ранить и я восстанавливаюсь быстрее обычных людей.

Стив поднял руку, чтобы помочь Баки удержать толстовку на месте. Сейчас он был Стивом — после случившегося Баки казалось неправильным продолжать думать о нем, только как о Капитане Америке.

— Когда ты сказал... — начал Стив и остановился. — Вампир. Ты имел в виду…

— Вампира, — подтвердил Баки.

— И ты думал, что я такой?

— Я всё ещё думаю, что ты не человек. — Баки не видел смысла притворяться, что у него нет подозрений. — Но я всё равно не позволю тебе истечь кровью в переулке.

Стив фыркнул, словно это было смешно — смешнее, чем было на самом деле.

— Не первый раз, когда я почти умер в этом переулке.

— Вижу, ты знаешь, что делать, — заметил Баки. — Можешь тогда подержать ткань сам? Я хочу осмотреть остальные раны.

Шея Стива приняла на себя основной удар. Укусы на бедре были меньше из-за джинсов, а рана на запястье — неглубокой. Он отбивался, поэтому было больше ссадин, чем серьёзных повреждений. Баки задался вопросом, почему в этот раз, чтобы удержать человека, понадобилось пять вампиров, хотя обычно хватает одного. Другие раны, казалось, затягивались прямо во время осмотра. Вся кожа вокруг была в крови, но повреждения не выглядели тяжёлыми, если учесть количество потерянной крови. Он боролся, это было очевидно для намётанного глаза Баки — обычно после укуса вампиры не давали ни одной капле крови пролиться мимо. 

— Интересно, если твоя кровь делает их сильнее... — начал Баки размышлять вслух, используя фонарик на мобильном, чтобы проверить зрачки Стива. — Предполагаю, что тот, кого труднее всего было убить, выпил больше всех. Хотя, конечно, трудно судить, не зная, насколько сильными они были до этого. 

Стив смотрел на него с любопытством, пока Баки убирал скомканную толстовку, чтобы проверить рану на шее. Она выглядела нехорошо, но гораздо лучше, чем раньше. 

— Чем они старше, тем сильнее, — ответил Баки на незаданный вопрос. — Есть кто-то из твоих друзей, кому я мог бы позвонить? Могу подкинуть тебя до больницы. 

— Я живу в квартале отсюда, — ответил Стив беззаботно, поднимаясь на ноги. Он немного пошатнулся, и это выглядело настолько нормально, что привлекло внимание Баки.

Возможно, Капитан Америка всё-таки человек.

И уж точно лжец. Или так привык преуменьшать, что, не задумываясь, сократил расстояние до своего дома.

В квартале? Смешно. Скорее, в трёх с половиной.

Обычно это не заняло бы много времени, но сейчас они были далеки от нормальности. Стив казался человеком, который легко приходит в себя после большинства травм. Но прошло десять минут с момента, как Баки обнаружил его в переулке с вампирами, прежде чем Стив смог встать. Если Капитану Америке понадобилось десять минут, чтобы подняться, то любой другой уже был бы мёртв.

В любом случае, Баки не позволит безоружному герою нации добираться домой в одиночку, и не важно, демон тот или нет.

— Хорошо, — сказал Баки, оттолнувшись от стены, на которую опирался. — Пошли тогда.

Когда Стив понял, что его поймали на вранье, выражение его лица стало почти забавным.

— Я не инвалид, — ответил он упрямо.

— Я так никогда и не думал, — сказал Баки, с трудом сдерживаясь, чтобы не закатить глаза. Именно так он и думал. Господи боже, Стив Роджерс и его вечное желание поспорить. Баки едва знал его, но даже он понимал, что происходит. — Хотя бы успокой мою совесть, а? 

Стив, похоже, не был готов сделать даже это, поэтому пошёл по переулку, ничего не ответив. 

Баки рассерженно вздохнул.

— Прекрасно, — прошипел он, следуя за Капитаном Америкой, словно на грустном супергеройском параде. Баки уже начал было думать, что Капитан лучше знал пределы своих возможностей, потому что тот прошёл три квартала, ни разу не пошатнувшись. А потом он просто… не смог.

В микрорайоне, где жил, Стив на глазах у Баки привалился к кованой ограде, защищающей цокольный этаж от улицы. Словно внезапно перерезали державшие его нити.

— Ладно, — сказал Баки и подошёл к нему, не дав рухнуть на землю, словно тряпичной кукле. Баки понятия не имел, знал ли Стив, что он шёл за ним, но сознания тот ещё не потерял, так что это было хорошим знаком.

— Знаешь, я наблюдал за тобой, — невнятно пробормотал Капитан Америка, пока Баки искал ключи у него в карманах. Тащить Стива на себе полквартала после схватки с пятью вампирами было не так тяжело, как могло бы быть в начале его истребительской деятельности. Ему стало интересно, росла ли его сила так же, как и у вампиров. Когда всё это началось, он пытался вернуть её обратно Наташе, но та лишь рассмеялась и сказала, что наслаждается своей свободой. Баки понял, что он намного мощнее сейчас, за это время сила стала его неотъемлемой частью. Мысли о последствиях вызывали беспокойство. Дополнительная ответственность помимо той, что уже лежала на нём. И справляться с этим сила не помогала. 

— Правда? — стараясь держать Стива в вертикальном положении, Баки достал из его кармана связку ключей. Он задавался вопросом, что видел Стив. Считал ли он Баки хорошим человеком?

Тот торжественно кивнул в ответ.

— Я не понимаю, — сказал он тихо.

— Всё хорошо, — ответил Баки, затащив Стива в квартиру. Он включил свет, хотя подозревал, что они оба могли без этого обойтись. Стив молчал, но ноги передвигал сам, пока Баки вёл его по небольшой квартире. Диван Баки нашёл наугад — было не так много вариантов, где тот мог быть. И это вовсе не было связано с тем, что Баки подсматривал через окно. Не-а.

— Я принесу тебе что-нибудь, чтобы поднять уровень сахара в крови.

— Я не понимаю, — повторил Стив.

К тому времени как Баки вернулся с пакетом сока и смесью орехов и сухофруктов — это навело его на мысль, что Капитану Америке постоянно нужно пополнять запасы энергии — Стив уже сидел и моргал от яркого света.

Черт, он пришёл в себя довольно быстро.

— Вот, — сказал Баки, протягивая ему еду. — Или ты всё ещё слишком упрям, чтобы принять помощь?

Угрюмый взгляд человека, пьющего через соломинку, выглядел довольно забавно.

— Ты уверен, что нет никого, кому я могу позвонить? — спросил он.

~

Капитан Америка снова наблюдал за его дракой с вампирами, но в этот раз, думал Баки, с большим уважением, чем раньше. Он поднял глаза сразу, как прижал вампира к земле, и встретился взглядом со Стивом.

— Ты собираешься просто стоять и смотреть? 

Стив пожал плечами. 

— Ты бы так и сделал на моём месте. 

Возможно, он был прав.

— Итак, — начал Стив, с лёгкой усмешкой дергая мягкий хлопковый снуд на шее Баки. — Этого недостаточно, чтобы защитить шею от острых зубов.

— Это шарф, — беспечно ответил Баки. — Он для тепла.

— Я понимаю, зачем он, — ответил Стив. — Твоя футболка слишком тонкая.

Именно поэтому Баки надел её.

— По крайней мере, она не выглядит как боди-арт, — возразил Баки. — Я бы тоже подёргал твою футболку для наглядности, но, боюсь, она не выдержит дополнительной нагрузки.

Стив хмыкнул в ответ.

— Твои кожаные штаны тоже для тепла?

— Они для защиты, — ответил Баки.

— Или... — продолжил Стив, усмехнувшись, и развернулся к выходу из парка, — ты просто в курсе, как хорошо в них выглядят твои ноги?

Ну, не то чтобы Баки знал, что у него будут зрители.

Подозревал, конечно.

Но знал? Не совсем.

— Они для защиты! — крикнул Баки в спину уходящему Стиву. — Стив, ты флиртовал со мной? Не уходи, когда я задал вопрос. Знаешь, что ещё отлично выглядит в этих штанах? Моя задница! Это ты должен смотреть, как я ухожу! Ты всё пропустишь!

— Совсем отчаялся, — отметил вампир, которого Баки прижимал к земле коленом. 

— Заткнись, — ответил Баки. — Это же флирт, да?

— Опре… — начал вампир, но кол Баки тут же пронзил его сердце.

~

№34: моим членом.


End file.
